


Ames World Tales

by RedVioletta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Destruction, Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Misunderstandings, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVioletta/pseuds/RedVioletta
Summary: OneShots playing around Species by Ame-Kumo on DeviantArt. The Species belong to her, the Character and Stories belong to me. I would suggest to have a little peak at the Species before, so it doesn't get to confusing. Hopefully the Stories are enjoyable without the Species Knowledge as well!I bundled up all my OneShots about my Ames World Characters in this collection, to have them all in one place.I am pretty new to writing and english is my second language, so I gladly appreciate every critique you can give me^^I hope you enjoy the every day adventures my characters get them self into!





	1. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb (Angel) got called to work. Things didn’t get better for him from there, till he got his boss a flustered mess.

Navani was shuffling through a stack of Paper when she heard the clack of a door that fall shut. Seconds later the heavy steps of one specific councillor echoed through the halls of the townhall. She listened to the steps while she turned her attention to another Stack of paper. “Hey”, she greeted when the steps where outside the office room. “I was wondering if you knew” she turned around “What happened to you?!”.

In the door leaned an completly in paint dust covered Angel. Fine dust in all colors of the Rainbow covered his being, some of it slowly build little dust filled bubbles in his water. He looked like a living Lava Lamp. Snapping her attention back to his face, she bite her tongue. His expression prevented her from making any comments.

“If you don’t mind.” He stepped to the desk Navani was shuffling through, his desk, “I would quite enjoy a shower”. Grabbing a keyring from the desk, the larger Mizushi made his way to the medical approval rooms. A part of every medical approval room, was a shower in case they need it in the approval sessions.

The hot water did wonders to his stiff back bones. The face raised to the stream, he stand there for a moment and just relaxed. Earlier that day Navani had send him a text asking him to come to the townhall. The nice guy he is, he had his coffee and headed out. Two steps out of the door a colourful dust bomb exploded in his face. Children run around and squeaked, adults through dust bombs and simple hands full of dust. Some even mixed Rose petals.

Out of the shower the Mizushi stepped in front of the mirror and combed through his head water with his hands, trying to get the last color out of it. A towel bound around his hips he crouched down to survey his clothes. They were done. The prior black shirt shined in pastel colors. Was that glitter? 

A loud crash jerked him to his feet. In seconds he was out of the medical room and back in the office. Navani lay in front of him. 

One leg on a fallen chair. The other one firmly on the ground with the rest of her. She groaned and pushed herself onto her forearms. Not only that she felled butt first from the chair. No. Now she had a smirking councillor glance down at her. To make matters worse she heard the clicking of the door. 

The blue Mizushi held her breath when she heard unsure steps coming closer. Not long and a purple head pushed through the open door. “Hey, Navani told me...” the voice trailed of looking at the two. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Suddenly very aware of the state of clothing from the dark Mizushi, Navani jumped up. “No”, she nearly screamed in the face of the newcomer.

She coughed to regain her composer “You’re Mr. Visas, right” she stepped forward and offered her hand “I’m glad you could manage to visit us today.” 

Swiftly leading him out of the room, she didn’t spared one look back. Angel for his part picked up the fallen chair and returned to his color problem in the shower. He had the nagging worry, that wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Characters Navani and Visas belong to Ame-Kumo and Wolfkinic.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on my writing <3


	2. Partner in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need a good old friend, a bottle of alcohol and a bat to get your mood up.

Was it a knock that had woken her? Soon she realised it was Delirious knocking something over in the Hallway in front of her Room. After those sudden woke up, Belles day didn’t grew much better. The day of the yellow furred Mizushi wasn’t particularly bad, it wasn’t good either. All in all it was unsatisfying. She found herself with a lot of left energy and a itch that she couldn’t scratch in the Event. She knew exactly a Mizushi that could help her, with her ache. After the sun set, she sneaked out of the house and head towards the town center. 

She pounded her fist on the wooden door. A beat of silence followed and she hit her fist at the door again. “Come on Man!” She shouted “I know you’re home and I know you’re alone!” The door gave away under her fist and got replaced with a hard chest her fist smacked into.

“Think about the Neighbours!” The dark, raspy voice greeted her, “Other than you, I have a Job I could loose!” His breath smelled sharp and like his favourite evening drink. So close, she could just breath in a little more deeply and smell freshly washed laundry and the smell of his shampoo.

Realising she just sniffed the collar of the way older Mizushi, she took a step back. Fast.

He is taller than her, her eyes where on the level of his chest. So she raised her gaze to meet the scan of Angel. One arm leaning on the doorway and the other one lazily combing through his head water, he regarded her with a calculating look. He had a way to make the person in front of him feeling way smaller than they are, it didn’t help that Belle was way smaller than him.

She pounded “Don’t you want to invite a Lady in?” “No.” Came the cold reply “Come back when you’re a cute little-“ “ Disgusting!” She shoved his chest and immediately started to giggle. Her giggles turned into a laughing fit. It is official! Something DID snap in her. She pressed her head into the soft fabric of Angels shirt and let her laughing tears get soaked up. 

After a while her laughter faded, but she kept her head where it was. She could have cuddled herself into a stature and it would feel the same. No, Belle corrected her thoughts, a statue isn’t that warm and she could her the soft movement of his water. “What happened” a soft rumble from above coughed her off guard. The black watered Mizushi pulled up her head. Her hands flattened up his shirt while she organised the words in her head.

“Just a bad day” she sight “You know, Delirus tries her best, but I just have so much excess energy in the moment...” the term ‘pend up frustration’ came to her mind, but she swallowed that down. He hummed and then finally moved. “I think I just have the right thing for you.” He said and vanished behind his door.

A few moment later, the dark Mizushi stepped out of his apartment and kicked his front door closed. In one Hand he had a wooden bat swung over his shoulder, in the other a glass bottle with some amber liquid he took a swing of, before he marched in the direction that leads out of town.

Belle hurried after him, trying to follow his long strides. “Unfair, you wear combat boots, I’m in heels!” Her exclaim bothered him fairly little as he continued his pace. “‘Wanted to arrive at one point” was his only comment.

The female lost track of time after they left town. Both walked in complete silence, just broke by the sound of liquid moving inside Glass, every time Angel took a gulp out of his bottle. After some time they stopped in front of “A... Dump?” Belle asked in confusion. Mountains of old cr TVs where piled up on a short space of land. The black screens reflected the moonlight and stars.

“A few days ago some Idiot dumped them here. I think the Inventor Guy wanted to do something with them, but officially they don’t belong to anybody.” He hold out the bat to Belle and flashed an evil grin at her “To much energy, huh?” She didn’t need a second invite to grab the bat and close in to the crts. Angel let himself fall down onto a pile of them.

He sat on his throne out of old cr TVs, draping one leg over one and had the other foot on the ground. The liquid made a swishing noise when he took another deep swing from the bottle. Belle watched how he let his head fall back, his adams apple bobbing while he swallowed, licking his lips afterwards. “Wanna take a picture?” He rolled his head towards her. The female Mizushi felt how her cheeks grew warmer as she tighten her grip on the bat.

Finally stalking her way towards another pile of crts she tapped it a few times against one screen. She raised the bat like a golfclub and let it race towards the screen. With a satisfying crunch it collided. The screen collapse under the force of impact and nearly exploded in all directions. She could feel the shards hitting her legs and fly into the other crts. 

With renewed vigour she jumped onto the crt with a now broken screen and swung the bat into another one. It exploded in the same satisfying way as the first one. A maniac grin creeped it’s way onto her face, as the bat destroyed crt after crt.

She turned around, her skirt flying with the movement and flashed a big smile at Angel. A loud crash bedside her sent her stumbling. On tip toes on the edge of her pile, Angels loud laughter ground her. Looking behind her, she saw that he through the empty glass bottle in the tv besides her. 

Curled up in himself he laughed on his throne. On Arm clutched around his middle and the other one thrown over his head, his deep laugh echoed from the piles of TVs. Not long after Belle chimed in, let her sensed be taken by the feeling of her shaking body and the noise of there laughs in the Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little One Shot <3 As always, I would love to hear your opinions on my writing!


End file.
